


Why In The Middle Of The Night?

by Angel_Dawn_Nimbus



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buck trying to reach out, Facts, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus/pseuds/Angel_Dawn_Nimbus
Summary: Buck starts sending Eddie facts in the middle of the night. Was Buck trying to tell Eddie something?
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 18
Kudos: 355





	Why In The Middle Of The Night?

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to a lighthearted one shot with fun facts. Instead it turned into this.

Eddie groaned when he heard his phone go off in the middle of the night. Not this again. Buck didn’t know when to give up. What would it be this time?

_Your physical health has a lot to do with how your feel emotionally. If you’re in pain or have a chronic illness, it is natural to feel down in the dumps._

Was Buck trying to tell him something? Was Buck in pain and didn’t know how to say it? Eddie felt his stomach clench in worry. Was Buck trying to ask Eddie for help? Eddie knew that Buck had a sort of obsession for researching facts, but Eddie didn’t know that Buck researched this sort of thing. It was a bit concerning.

Eddie told himself he’d ask Buck about it in the morning. He needed to keep a closer eye out for Buck. Eddie closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep.

What didn’t feel like very long later another message came through.

_The most difficult emotions to fake are sadness and anger._

There was something going on with Buck. He definitely was trying to say something. He knew that Buck got nightmares about everything he had seen as a firefighter. But he never showed anyone how much he was actually struggling with everything. He couldn’t force Buck to talk to him, but he’d just keep letting him know that he would be there for him always. Eddie put his phone back on his nightstand and rolled back over. He still had a few hours until his alarm.

_

“Buck, why do you keep sending facts about emotion? Do you need help?" Eddie looked at Buck curiously while they were out on a call. They had to wait till Hen and Chimney had finished checking the patient over before they helped with extraction.

“Because I thought you’d be interested." Buck muttered softly looking away. Hen and Chimney called them over before Eddie could ask why Buck avoided his other question.

_

_Sometimes, when someone is on the verge of tears, their lip will begin to quiver. This is because your brain is pulling on muscles in the face to cause the motion. The emotional, sad side of the brain is battling with the logical side that is trying to hide the emotion._

There Buck went again with sending Eddie facts in the middle of the night. Buck had gotten into the habit of doing research when he couldn’t sleep. Seems like he had roped Eddie into learning these weird facts as well.

Was Buck trying to tell him that he was upset? In a roundabout way was he trying to ask for help without blatantly say it?

Eddie lay in bed staring at the ceiling. He didn’t want to tell Buck to stop. He wanted Buck to be able to contact him at any time. He wanted to keep the ringer on just in case Buck needed someone to talk to. He knew Buck still got nightmares after the tsunami and feeling like he had lost Christopher. There were also the nightmares about past calls. Everything got a bit much sometimes. The facts he researched seemed to ground him. They both still needed sleep though.

_Studies show that if people adjust their facial expression to reflect an emotion, they actually begin to feel that emotion._

Eddie started to panic. There was something going on with Buck and he was trying to reach out without saying too much. It seemed like Buck was trying to say he was just pretending that he was doing alright. Eddie needed to sit down with Buck and talk to him about everything. He didn’t want Buck to feel like he was alone. Eddie tried to go back to sleep. It was hard when he was worrying about Buck.

_

They were back at work on another shift. Buck was looking exhausted. They were sitting at the dining room table eating breakfast and Buck looked like he was falling asleep.

“Buckaroo. Why don’t you go take a nap until we get a call? You’re no good to anyone like this."

Hen gently spoke to Buck. They were all worried about the amount of sleep Buck was getting each night. Or not getting. He seemed like a zombie half the time nowadays. 

Just as Hen had said that the fire house alarm went off. Doesn’t look like any of them would be getting any sleep anytime soon.

_

_Studies show that men and women experience the same amount of emotion, but women tend to show it more_

Eddie sat up in bed and read the latest fact that Buck had sent him.

**Do you want to talk?**

_Many people have "phone anxiety," or stress over talking on the phone_

**Ok. We don’t need to talk on the phone. Just know that I am here if you need anything.**

Buck stopped messaging him after that. Eddie had no idea that Buck wasn’t really all that comfortable with talking on the phone. He knew that Buck’s relationship with Abby was almost entirely over the phone, but he probably didn’t want to say anything to her as he wanted to keep talking to her in anyway, he could.

Eddie would let Buck come to him when he needed help. It seems like he was trying to communicate how he was feeling through facts.

_

_People are generally more honest when they are physically tired._

Buck sent through a second message right after his first.

_I need help._

Eddie picked up his keys and ran to his truck. He had somewhere he needed to be.


End file.
